


sauna :: axel/otto x male!reader

by clownmoss



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, I can't believe I wrote this tbh, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Unprotected Sex, rip oscar, slight degradation, you got fucking kidnapped, you have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownmoss/pseuds/clownmoss
Summary: i'm horny for the swedes and if you're reading this, you probably are too. i feel your pain.
Relationships: Axel (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Otto (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	sauna :: axel/otto x male!reader

**Author's Note:**

> REAL QUICK BEFORE WE BEGIN you have telepathy and italics in quotes is swedish. ok enjoy the shitshow

" _where are we going_?" you asked, being dragged along by your wrist by the taller (and more likeable) of the brothers you were kidnapped by.

nobody answered. you sighed, and noticed otto's grip tighten.

" _hey, that kinda hurts. do you mind letting up a little_?" you muttered, staring at the back of his head.

 _if i don't keep this grip, you might try and run away_ , you heard him think.

rolling your eyes, you tried to tug your wrist free, to no avail.

 _just hold my hand. if you interlock our fingers, i won't be able to get out and it'll hurt less_ , you projected your thoughts, attempting to persuade him. truth be told, you probably would be able to get out, but you've kinda wanted him to hold your hand for a while.

he looked back at you with a _'really?'_ look, and interlocked his fingers with yours. his hand was rough and calloused and enclosed over yours in a way that made you feel _inappropriately_ safe.

 _maybe i have a bit more than a crush_ , you cursed yourself. _great job, (y/n), fall in love with your kidnappers_.

it wasn't long before you got to your destination, and you immediately your eyes darted around in disbelief.

you were at a sauna. well, in the changing room of a sauna.

_shit, does that mean they're gonna get naked? oh fuck, do i have to??_

the answer was yes.

otto had already let go of your hand and disappeared somewhere. he was probably behind you, but you weren't turning around to see.

" _strip_ ," axel commanded, already pulling off his shirt.

" _wha-- no way_!"

he turned around to glare at you, and you swallowed in fear.

"fine." you muttered, hesitantly pulling off your shirt and, after fumbling some, your pants.

you stood there, not wanting to take off your underwear for _obvious_ reasons. you could've swore they had tightened ever-so-slightly.

it seems you didn't have much of a choice, however, as you felt a hand on your shoulder. glancing behind you, you saw otto and _oh my god he's naked_. quickly turning back around, and with your face heating up, you pulled off your boxers and covered your junk.

axel turned around to make sure you were stripped-- _i guess he didn't want me overheating_ \--, and smirked. you glared at him, giving him the middle finger.

you were sweating before you even entered the sauna.

you sat as far away from both of them as you could, already beginning to have dirty thoughts. _fuck_ , you scowled, _why do they have to be so damn hot_?

they didn't speak for several minutes, which left you alone with your thoughts and, to your dismay, rapidly hardening boner.

 _fucking kill me already_.

" _you look uncomfortable. is something bothering you_?"

you could hear the smugness in his voice.

 _fuck you_ , you projected. he snickered.

" _i'm sure you want to_."

"maybe i do," you muttered, assuming they couldn't hear nor understand you. you were wrong.

otto stood up, and began walking towards you. your eyes widened and you shook your head violently.

 _don't fucking come near me_ , you growled mentally, but you were sure he could hear the embarrassment in your voice.

he was so tall and had a look in his eyes that made you gulp from either fear or arousal--you didn't know which.

he kneeled down once he was in front of you, and _oh fuck, is that his hand around me??_

his eyes were locked with yours, and you felt _way_ too much of a want for him than you were comfortable with.

he squeezed your cock lightly and you couldn't stop yourself from thrusting your hips as subtly as your body would let you. it wasn't subtle enough.

" _do you want me to jack you off_?" he asked, thumb rubbing against the side of your dick.

 _fuck it_. letting out a shaky breath, you nodded.

" _please_."

and so he did. his rough palm felt so good against your sensitive cock, and you shut your eyes and let out an embarrassing whimper. he sped up.

your face was almost unbearably hot, with your eyebrows drawn up and your bottom lip quivering in pleasure. _i've never had a handjob feel this good_.

but he wasn't gonna stop there. his head disappeared under the steam, and you felt his lips close around your head, eliciting a _filthy_ loud moan from you.

both of his hands were placed against your hips so you couldn't move. that didn’t mean you didn’t try. your cock slid against his tongue every time he bobbed, and you could feel the sweat drip down your face. he gagged slightly every now and then as he took you as deep as he could and when he did, his throat tightened and squeezed your throbbing cock and _oh my fucking god please--_

"fuck, o-otto," you whined, unbearable close to your climax. you felt dizzy and lightheaded and the only word you could form in your head was _fuck_. he hummed against you, causing vibrations all through your dick. his mouth was so _hot_ and _wet_ and _good_ and you couldn't stop the immense pleasure that washed over you. you tossed your head back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, gripping his hair tightly, which made him gasp and you knew you'd be hearing that noise for days.

you came in his mouth, white ropes of cum shooting down his throat. he sucked a bit harder on your head, milking you, and kept you in his mouth until you softened. he released you with a wet _pop_.

your mouth was wide open as you panted hard. you looked at him, whose lips and face were red, and noticed his mouth wasn't as down-turned as usual. he took a few steps back.

" _that was a nice show, but what about me_?" axel spoke up. you jumped, having forgotten he was there.

" _w-what do you mean_?" you knew exactly what he meant, though, and could already feel your dick hardening again.

he shook his head, amused, and started to walk towards you. his steps were agonizingly slow, and you could see the sweat droplets slide down his muscular body.

"bend over," he ordered, his accent making you squirm. you did as you were told.

almost immediately, you felt his fingers press against your asshole, wet with saliva, and his other hand grip your cock tightly.

" _how many times have you had someone fuck you_?" he questioned, pushing two fingers in to stretch you out.

" _n-not many_.."

he hummed, and began scissoring his fingers. you looked up to see otto sit in front of you.

" _i.. can't..._ " you breathed, still panting heavily due to the heat.

" _too bad_."

his hand gripped your hair and brought you down to his cock. you took a deep breath and ran your tongue from the tip to the base before taking him into your mouth.

"mm--" you whimpered, feeling axel's dick press against your entrance. _wait, does he have lube?_

he slid in with not a huge problem, so you assumed yes. _how did i not see that coming in here? oh god, he's thick._

you gagged slightly on otto's cock, and he tried to stifle a groan. you trembled in pleasure, wanting to make him louder. you bobbed your head, sticking your tongue out as far as you could in an attempt to taste as much of him at once as possible. you gagged violently, and heard him moan quietly. that sent a wave of heat straight to your dick, which twitched in axel's hand.

"ack-- g-god!" you cried, feeling axel hit your prostate hard. a thin trail of saliva connected your lips to the head of otto's dick, and he used his hand to break it. he jacked himself off a little, before pressing your mouth back to his shaft.

even though you only had one thing to do, you felt yourself getting distracted by axel's thrusting. otto noticed. he gripped your head with both of his hands and thrusted in and out of your mouth, leaving you no time to catch your breath. you'd be lying if you said you didn't love it.

there was something about these two muscular swedish guys cursing in their native language and using you like a fuck-toy that turned you on like hell. you were gagging, trying to moan, and _fuck_ , axel slapped your ass hard.

his hand had left your cock, which made you whine, but the idea of bright red, hand-shaped marks on your ass made it worth it.

 _call me names_ , you projected to axel. _please, sir, degrade me_.

he growled, thrusting hard into you and making your head hit otto's stomach. he groaned in pain as your teeth scraped against his dick.

" _you're such a cockslut. are you sure you haven't had many people use you like this_?"

you moaned loudly at that, and otto seemed to want to take part, too. he wasn't really one for degradation, though.

" _you take me so well in that hot mouth of yours. you're gonna make me cum, babyboy_ ," he moaned.

the mix of degradation and praise and having both your prostate and uvula hit over and over again sent you over the edge. but axel wasn't letting you cum first.

you let out a choked moan as you felt his hand squeeze the base of your dick like a cockring, and you felt tears stream down your face as your climax danced just out of reach.

otto thrust as far as he could into your throat, holding you down, choking you, his rough hands pulling your hair as he moaned.

"(y/n)!" he cried, his accent making it so much sweeter. his cum poured into your mouth.

you swallowed as much as you could, despite the taste, but felt some of it escape and dribble down your chin. you clenched around axel, who’s hands had moved to grip your hips.

that made him groan loudly and bring his hand up to slap your already-sore ass one last time before filling you with his hot cum.

the warmth from the cum in your ass and dripping down your chin, along with hearing his rough, pleasure-filled groan, made you cum hard.

white liquid spilled from your cock, coating the seat and your thighs. you trembled through your climax, before feeling axel pull out.

otto helped you sit up, since your whole body was ungodly sore, and helped you clean up. once most of the cum had been wiped up, he sat you in his lap and held your naked body to his. you wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your chin on his shoulder, panting heavily in his ear. you felt extremely lightheaded.

" _well, wasn't that relaxing_?" axel teased, wrapping a towel around his waist. you simply gave him the middle finger.

otto begin to stand, and tapped your thighs so you would wrap your legs around his waist. you felt his lips against your shoulder in a gentle kiss, and bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from smiling too big.

he let you down in the changing room to get dressed, and while you pulled on your boxers and jeans, you saw the small bottle of lube in axel's pocket.

 _dickface_ , you projected. he raised an eyebrow at you. while you were busy putting on your shirt, you felt someone's hand smack your ass and a smug chuckle in your ear.

maybe getting kidnapped wasn't the _worst_ thing that could've happened.


End file.
